¡Inazuma Girl's!,¡ANIMO!
by ElJazminPalido
Summary: -Vamos chicas podemos ganar-dijo levantando el puño en alto -SI CAPITANA-dijeron todos imitando su acción -Cada vez se parece más a Endo dijo la pelirroja y sus amigas asintieron Goenji y Natsumi, Endo y Aki, Haruna y Tachimukai, Fudo y Fuyuka,Tsunami y Toko,Ichinose y Rika
1. Prologo

**Hola chic as ,está es la primera historia que escribo aquí,pero claro antes de escribirla hice un pito pito gorgorito por que estaba entre unas cuantas series anime,y al final ganó INAZUMA ELEVEN,perdón es que estoy un poco emocionada ya que es la primera que escribo aquí.**

**Os dejare un prologo y mañana subo el primer capitulo.**

**Antes de nada,os tengo que dejar claro unas cuantas cosas.**

**Lo primero:Las parejas aquí serán Axel y Nelly(GoenjixNatsumi),Mark y Silvia(EndoxAki), Darren y Celia(TachimukaixHaruna),Caleb y Camelia(FudouxFuyuka),Harley y Tori (TsunamixTouko).**

**Lo segundo:Los nombres estarán en español,pero si alguno quiere puedo ponerlos en japones**

**Lo tercero:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece**

**Lo cuarto:el prologo es desde el punto de vista de Nelly,Silvia,Celia y Camelia.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante:Necesito personajes femeninos pueden estar enamoradas de algún chico del Inazuma Japón menos de los chicos antes dichos,pueden tener alguna historia al final del prologo os lo explicare mejor. Sin más que decir os dejo el prologo.**

**PROLOGO DE: ANIMO INAZUMA GIRL'S**

**No estas harto o harta de que siempre sea lo mismo,nunca has deseado algo que quieres hacer desde hace mucho,pero por miedo nunca lo has echo,si es hací bienvenido/a al club de los idiotas. Puede que os preguntéis ¿club de los idiotas,por que?,pues muy simple nosotras cuatro Nelly,Silvia,Celia y Cami somos unas idiotas,¿por que? Pues por que no somos capaces de jugar al fútbol.**

**Pero eso ya ah cambiado gracias a nuestras amigas Tori y Sue,creamos un club de fútbol femenino llamado el Inazuma Girl's,muchas chicas de nuestra edad y hasta de un año mayor y unos cuantos años menores como por ejemplo Julia,la hermana pequeña de Axel se unió ,llegamos hasta las finales los chicos no se presentaron ya que su solicitud llego tarde.**

**Pero con el equipo que nos toco jugar era muy fuerte eran unos monstruos, nos lanzaban sus ataques a nosotras para hacernos daño,muchas están en el banquillo con unos cuantos huesos rotos,los chicos miraban desde la grada con horror,quedábamos nosotras junto con Tori y Sue y unas amigas más,la entrenadora saco a Julia no la tubo que sacar ya que el capitán de ese equipo tiro una de sus técnicas más poderosas a la pequeña Julia pero antes de darle Nelly empujo a Julia y la técnica la lanzó a ella al otro lado del campo todos gritamos,y nos dirigimos a ella como pudimos intentábamos despertarla pero no lo hacía teníamos mucho miedo,la entrenadora llamó a la ambulancia.**

**Se quedó en coma tan solo y para nuestra suerte unas semanas,pero lo peor de todo esto es que los chicos se vengaran de aquel equipo...si queréis saber lo que pasara,lo que pasó cuando nos unimos y todo los momentos que pasamos...sigue leyendo nuestra historia.**

**Espero que os haya gustado,perdón pero soy muy mala para los prólogos,bueno os diré que necesito jugadoras pero antes os diré técnicas que yo eh inventado.**

**-Remolino de agua,la furia de poseidon,corrientes de agua-Nelly**

**-Cementerio Encantado,Eclipse lunar-Cami**

**-Eclipse solar,luz cegadora-Celia**

**-Dama Blanca,Flor de lotto,Enredaderas-Silvia**

**-El Ying y el Yang-Celia y Cami**

**-La furia del pegaso-Silvia y Nelly**

**Y más técnicas que son las del Inazuma Japón pero que las chicas usan.**

**SAYOOO,NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	2. capitulo 1

**Hola chicos y chicas,gracias por los comentarios =D,aquí tenéis el primer capitulo pero antes os diré un par de cosas que tendréis que saber:**

**Lo primero:los nombres los pondré en japones,pero como no me se todos los nombres en japones de cada uno de los personajes,(es que no tengo un súper cerebro para acordarme de todos los nombres,no me acuerdo ni lo que hice ayer -.-U)**

**Natsumi:DI LA VERDAD LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA VAGA PARA BUSCAR LOS NOMBRES DE TODOS**

**Yo:JOOO Natsumi-chan no me esperaba eso de ti TT-TT,que clase de hermana mayor eres**

**Natsumi:vale, vale lo siento,pero sigue explicando**

**Yo:Oki,como iba diciendo los que no me sepa los pondré en español**

**Lo segundo:Ya tenemos a dos personajes y uno de ellos a escogido chico que es Kido,la creadora de la nueva chica es Valen-chan,pero todavía no me a llegado su ficha y eso no significa que alguna o alguno pueda elegir a Kido,sorry pero Yuuto-kun está escogido así que olvidaros de él,y la otra chica es...YO,y no se que chico me gustara por que el único que me gusta en Shuuya-kun pero el es de mi One-chan,acepto personajes masculinos pero solo dos ellos pueden ayudar a las Inazuma Girl's para que se hagan más fuertes o pueden estar en Inazuma Japón.**

**Lo tercero:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,por desgracia TT-TT**

**Y lo cuarto: las cosas que están entre comillas son pensamientos "pensamientos",lo que está en cursiva son _recuerdos,_y lo que está subrayado es que hablan todos a la vez ,sin más que decir os dejo el capitulo...SAYOOO**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Era un día normal y corriente en la secundaria Raimon,nuestros chicos y chicas tenían entre 15,16 y 17 años,aah si esto seria un gran día,¿quieren saber donde están nuestros amigos y amigas? Pues ellos están entrenando con Tori y Sue y las 4 gerentes están sentadas en el banquillo mirando como entrenan los chicos...si ellas cuatro ya saben Aki,Haruna,Fuyuka y Natsu...un momento ¿donde esta Natsumi?.**

**-¡ENDO MOMORU!-se escucho un grito de una chica peli-rojiza,con una mirada asesina**

**-Ahh...Na-ts-um-i,O-hayo-dijo con miedo el dicho chico de antes**

**-Como que ¿Ohayo?,tu te vienes conmigo-dijo mientras cogía de la oreja al chico y todos los demás tenían una gota anime en la cabeza-Entrenador,me llevo a este idiota,está castigado por pervertido,por dormir en clase y por pintar las paredes del instituto**

**-E-Endo-kun,¿es un pervertido?-pregunto Aki**

**-Si, él es el que espía a las chicas en los baños-afirmo Natsumi**

**-¡¿QUÉ?¡!-gritaron todos,incluido Endo**

**-Natsumi-chan,yo no os eh espiado,¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN PERVERTIDO!-habló el mayor idiota del universo**

**-No mientas Endo,tenemos pruebas-sentencio Natsumi y se llevo arrastrando al chico tirándole de la oreja y el quejándose**

**-Jijijiji-se escucho una risa de un chico muy pero que muy bajito**

**-Scotty,¿de que te ríes?-habló Haruna,Scotty se calló y vio a todos mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos**

**-¡ESTA BIEN,ESTA BIEN!¡YO EH SIDO EL QUE A ESPIADO Y TABIEN EL QUE A PINTADO EN LAS PAREDES!-grito el pequeñin a todo pulmón,cuando grito de la nada aparecieron Natsumi y Endo,ella con una sonrisa y el llorando mientras se cogía la oreja**

**-¡LO SABIA!,pero aun así Endo tu también te vienes estáis castigado los dos-dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa que era encantadora pero que a todos les dio un escalofrío por la espalda**

**-¡OYE Y POR QUE ESTOY CASTIGADO!-habló el moreno**

**-Pues por dormir en clase y por ser un idiota,así que vamos-dijo mientras cogía las orejas de los chicos y se los llevaba arrastrando a la oficina del director.**

**-Natsu-chan no ha cambiado nada,desde la ultima vez que la vimos-dijo Toko**

**-Si es verdad,pero ahora se preocupa mucho más por Endo ya que son primos-habló Haruna**

**-¿¡QUE, NATSUMI Y ENDO SON PRIMOS!?-Grito Rika y todos se cayeron al estilo anime**

**-Pero no te acuerdas que la tía y el tío de Natsumi se separaron para poder casarse con el tío y la tía de Endo,y ahora viven los cuatro juntos en la misma casa junto con sus hijos-relato Fuyuppe**

**-Sabes eso me suena un anime que vi hace tiempo-dijo Rika**

**-Chicas, por que no nos vamos luego a casa de Natsumi para hacer una pijamada-dijo Aki**

**-Buena idea,nosotros también vamos-habló Tsunami**

**-De eso nada,solo chicas-dijo Toko**

**-Bien,vamos a preparar nuestras cosas y nos vemos dentro de 20 minutos en la casa de Natsumi-cito Haruna**

**-Nee chicas,no creen que está mal auto envitarse en la casa de alguien-habló el pequeñin Toramaru**

**-Tranquilo Tora-chan,a Natsu-chan no le importa-dijo Rika**

**-Vale,pero onegai no me llames Tora-chan**

* * *

**En la mansión Raimon se encontraban 5 chicas tocando el timbre,la nana de Natsumi las abrió y las condujo al salón,todo era muy elegante:las paredes eran de color crema, el suelo era de moqueta roja,en mitad de la habitación un sofá enorme de color crema con cojines rojos y a cada extremo unos sillones rojos con cojines de color crema,delante de ellos una mesita de café alargada con patas de madera y un cristal,en la pared una televisión gigantesca ,debajo de la televisión un gran armario de madera de caoba que contenía en su interior la Play station 3,la Xbox 360,la wii U,con un montón de videojuegos,al lado derecho de la habitación una librería con un montón de libros juntó con fotos de Natsumi cuando era una niña y con su familia,había un pequeño armario debajo de la librería dentro de el habían muchos álbumes,al lado de la librería una gran chimenea de mármol,encima de la chimenea más fotos de Natsumi juntó con una chica que era casi igual que ella y en otras aparecía con su madre,al lado izquierdo un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared a cada extremo de la ventana unas cortina de terciopelo que llegaban hasta el suelo de color roja.**

**-Cada vez que vengo a la casa de Natsu-chan me impresiona más-dijo Aki,mientras que sus amigas asentían.**

**-Mirad esta foto-dijo Rika,mientras enseñaba una foto donde aparecía Natsumi con una falda marrón por encima de las rodillas con un jersey de color ocre,tenia unos calcetines hasta la rodilla de color crema junto con unas botas marrones,su pelo era una gran trenza para el lado izquierdo junto con una boina de color ocre,junto a ella una chica con ojos verde jade,el pelo ondulado de color marrón rojizo que le llegaba hasta los hombros,esa chica tenia puesto un vestido blanco por encima de la rodilla de mangas largas junto con una torerilla celeste de mangas cortas,tenia unos tenis blancos y celestes. Las dos estaban con una gran sonrisa en una pradera detrás de ellas se podía ver una granja, cada una tenia un collar Natsumi un collar plateado con una "M" plateada con diamantes celestes incrustado y la otra chica tenia un collar igual pero con una "N" con diamantes fucsias.**

**-Que guapas,Natsumi se ve muy contenta-dijo Haruna**

**-Si,pero nunca le había visto ese collar puesto-dijo Fuyuppe**

**-Es verdad,pero ¿quien sera está chica?-dijo Toko,las cuatro estuvieron pensando pero pararon un momento al ver que Aki no dijo nada,ella estaba silbando disimulada mente y a la vez mirando para otro lado.**

**-Aki-chan,¿tu sabes quien es está chica,que se parece tanto a Natsu-chan?-pregunto Haruna**

**-¿Yo?,Por supuesto que no,no tengo ni idea de que es la prima de Natsumi,digo soy una idiota -_- **

**-¿Está chica es prima de Natsumi?-pregunto Fuyuppe,y vio como Aki asintió,pero antes de que hablara Toko,se escucho que Natsumi llego ya a su casa,Rika soltó la foto y todas se giraron con una sonrisa donde se les veía todos los dientes,Natsumi entró y las vio,con lo cual se le podía ver una gota anime en la cabeza.**

**-Chicas,¿que hacéis aquí?-pregunto **

**-Pues hemos venido para hacer una pijamada-dijo Rika,sin quitar la sonrisa a lo cual las otras asintieron y tampoco quitaron la sonrisa**

**-Vale os podéis quedar,pero tenéis que quitar esas sonrisas que me dan miedo y me decís por que las tenéis.**

* * *

**Todas subieron al cuarto de Natsumi,era enorme:las cuatro paredes que había eran de 4 colores distintos,la del frente que era donde tenia la cama era de color roja,la de la derecha era rosa pálido esa pared tenia en mitad una puerta que daba al baño y al lado dos puertas enormes donde en una tenia la "N" y la otra la "R" de color dorado las puertas eran de color blancas ese era el armario de Natsumi era enorme,la de la izquierda era de color fucsia donde tenia una ventana enorme donde que tenia unas vistas hermosas debajo de la ventana había un sillón rosa pálido,con cojines rojos con blanco,blancos y fucsias (por si no sabéis a lo que me refiero es así . /-P0NxgsKVodE/UM5fmilBGsI/AAAAAAAAFVw/yF05rFMSXkM/ s1600/balcon+ pero del color que yo os eh dicho),Y la ultima que quedaba era blanca con una tele enorme,al lado de ella un escritorio rosa pálido con un portátil blanco,encima del escritorio había un montón de fotos pegadas en la pared de las chicas juntas y con los chicos,en la pared roja había una cama enorme con cortinas blancas,en la cama había muchos cojines solo de cuatro colores las sabanas eran fucsias.**

**-Bien,vamos a ponernos el pijama y luego me cuentan lo que soltaron cuando llegue y hablamos de ya sabéis que-dijo Natsumi**

**-Hai-hablaron todas a la vez,después de cinco minutos se cambiaron,Fuyuppe se puso un pijama de pantalón largo de color orado y una camiseta de tirantes de color lila con una niña que sujetaba un conejillo,Haruna tenia un pantalón también lardo de rallas azules y más claras junto con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color azul que tenia un pingüino,Toko llevaba un pantalón corto de color amarillo con una camiseta de mangas largas de un amarillo más claro que su pantalón que tenia una tabla de surf azul y unas letras en ingles,Rika tenia un pantalón de color añil corto,con una camiseta rosa pastel de tirantes con un corazón,Aki tenia un pantalón por las rodillas verde y una camiseta de tirantes de color pistacho que tenia una flor lotto,Natsumi tenia un pantalón un poco por encima de las rodillas de color blanco y una camiseta antigua del raimon con el numero 10 por detrás.**

**Natsumi y Aki se pusieron en la cama,Haruna y Fuyuppe estaban donde la ventana y Toko y Rika en la alfombra que Natsumi tenia de color rojo.**

**-Bien,¿cuando le decimos a los chicos que ya no seremos sus gerentes?-pregunto Fuyuppe**

**-¿Iba enserio?-pregunto Aki**

**-Pues claro que iba enserio,vamos hacer un club de fútbol con la entrenadora y nos llamaremos las Inazuma Girl's-dijo Toko**

**-Ya pero,no sabia que la entrenadora iba enserio-comento Haruna**

**-Yo igual,además nosotras no sabemos jugar al fútbol-dijo Natsumi**

**-¡VOSOTRAS SI SABEIS JUGAR!-grito Rika**

**-Estoy con Rika,además la entrenadora os lo dijo-habló Toko**

_**-Chicas quiero hacer un equipo femenino llamado las Inazuma Girl's y vosotras sois a las 6 chicas que necesito,Aki eres una gran portera,Fuyuppe tu eres también buena de defensa y de centrocampista,Haruna tu eres buena centrocampista y Natsumi tu eres buena delantera-habló la entrenadora**_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado SAYOOOO**


	3. capitulo 2

**Holaaa chicos y chicas jejeje,por fin tengo tres personajes,los chicos es cogidos son:Kido, Hiroto y Suzuno,como dije ayer yo no sabia que chico escoger,pero ya lo eh echo y ese chico es FIDIO-KUN. Bueno os voy a decir a las tres chicas y también sus descripciones y en que posición juegan.**

**La primera es:Etsuko Mizukoshi Endou. Edad:16. Apariencia:Su cabello es rubio, que contrastando con la luz parece dorado, liso y le cae en capas hasta la cintura, tiene una suave piel blanca bastante pálida que destacan su cabello y ojos verde esmeralda, anormalmente brillantes, es bastante alta dado que mide 1,75, y tiene un esbelto cuerpo. Carácter:oculta sus emociones en una mascara de sarcasmo, arrogancia y pura irritación, pero en el fondo cuando la conoces es una persona leal, honorable y digna de confianza, solo se comporta amable con las personas mas importantes y cercanas a ella le gusta mucho hacer enojar a las personas, odia que se preocupen por ella y por eso aunque se este muriendo por dentro no dirá si algo le duele, nunca se quedara callada ante una injusticia y dará todo de ella por cumplirlo. Posición: portera,delantera y centrocampista **

**La segunda: Fuyumi Tenshi,edad16. Apariencia: cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta en el lado izquierdo con el flequillo para el mismo lado, ojos añiles, piel clara, y tiene el cuerpo muy desarrollado y de finas facciones. Carácter:ante los demás se comporta fría y seria , pero en el fondo y solo con sus amigos de la Alius es amable, simpática y cariñosa. Posición:gerente y portera,aunque no juega mucho ya que su salud es delicada.**

**La tercera,pero no menos importante es la prima misteriosa de Natsu-chan,es decir yo,su nombre lo sabréis dentro de poco.**

**Valen-chan y Patri-chan arigato por sus personajes.**

* * *

**Al día siguiente en la mansión Raimon,en cierta habitación se podía ver a 6 chicas durmiendo, es bastante cómico ya que las 6 están durmiendo en la misma cama,Natsumi y Aki duermen como personas normales,Toko y Rika están a lo ancho roncando,Haruna y Fuyuppe si se mueven aunque sea un poco se comen el suelo. Todas están muy tranquilas durmiendo como si el mundo no existiera,hasta que sonó la peor cosa del universo,no habló de Justin Bieber, de lo que habló es el...DESPERTADOR.**

**-¡QUE ALGUIEN APAGUE ESA COSA!-grito Rika,Natsumi que era la que estaba más cerca se levanto de la cama cogió el despertador,se dirigió a la ventana la abrió y lo lanzó por la ventana.**

* * *

**Podemos ver a Momoru Endo paseando tranquilamente,por el camino se encontró un periódico él como no sabía que era la cogió y lo leyó pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un titular que decía esto:"TERRORISTAS TIRAN OBJETOS DESDE EL AIRE",el cabeza de balón se queda pensando por primera vez en su vida.**

**-¿Terroristas que tiran cosas del aire?,¿que son terroristas?,bueno da igual-dijo mientras sonreía otra vez y de la nada se le calló un despertador en la cabeza. Y se queda inconsciente.**

* * *

**De vuelta con las chicas.**

**-Gracias,¿oye que hora es?-pregunto Toko**

**-No tengo ni idea,miralo en el móvil-concluyo Natsumi,Aki cogió su móvil y vio que quedaban 10 minutos para que empezara el instituto.**

**-¡CHICAS VESTIROS RAPIDO,QUE SOLO QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE EMPIEZE EL INSTITUTO!-grito a todo pulmón,se podía ver a las chicas como locas,por tanto ruido el padre de Natsumi subió a la habitación de su hija.**

**-Princesa-llamó Sonny**

**-Perdón,otto-san pero tenemos prisa llegamos tarde al instituto-dijo Natsumi,a Sonny le apareció una gota anime en la cabeza**

**-Niñas,hoy es sábado no hay instituto-habló,y se podía ver como las chicas ponían la cara del cuadro "el grito"**

**-****¿¡QUE!?-****dijeron todas a la vez,Sonny se fue para bajo silenciosamente para que no lo escucharan.**

**-****¡AKI KINO!****-gritaron todas mientras la pobre peli-verde se asustaba.**

* * *

**En la ribera del río se encontraban tres chicas,dos rubias muy pero que muy serias, y otra**** chica peli-rojiza con una gran sonrisa.**

**-¿Cuando vendrá la entrenadora?-hablo,una de las rubias que se podía ver que estaba un poquito enfadada**

**-Etsu-chan,no te enfades,la entrenadora vendrá pronto. ¿Verdad,Fuyu-chan?-dijo la peli-rojiza **

**-****¡OYE QUIEN TE A DICHO QUE PUEDES LLAMARME ASÍ!-****gritaron las dos rubias**

**-Tranquilas,amigas que la entrenadora vendrá pronto-volvió a decir con una sonrisa**

**-****¡MOMOKA,QUE NO PASES DE NOSOTRAS!-volvieron a gritar**

**-Para ser tan frías,sois muy habladoras-habló la susodicha,con otra sonrisa**

**-Hmp,olvidame-****volvieron a decir a la vez mientras se cruzaban de brazos y miraban para otro lado**

**-¡NO,OS VOY A SEGUIR DICIENDO COSAS QUE ME GUSTAN!-grito Momoka con una gran sonrisa,mientras las rubias tenían una gotita anime en la cabeza.**

* * *

**De vuelta con las chicas,se encontraban todas desayunando unas tortitas con fruta,zumo y chocolate fundido.**

**Se habían cambiado y se pusieron una ropa más cómoda,Haruna tenia una falda celeste por encima de la rodilla con una blusa de tirantes blancas y un chaleco de manga a partir del codo celeste,junto con unas deportivas blancas. Fuyuka tenia un pesquero negro junto con una blusa de botones de manga corta violeta junto con unas sandalias violetas. Toko un pantalón vaquero por la rodilla roto y una camiseta de manga caída roja junto con unas deportivas rojas. Rika un pantalón largo pegado de color blanco junto con una blusa de tirantes rosa pastel junto con unas bailarinas rosas. Aki una falda por encima de la rodilla blanca y una blusa verde pistacho de tirantes junto con una sandalias verdes. Natsumi un pantalón vaquero corto claro y y una camiseta de maga caída fucsia junto con unos calcetines largos de color negro y unas deportivas fucsias y el collar plateado con una "M" con diamantes celestes.**

**-Me encanta la comida de tu nana,Natsumi-dijo Haruna,mientras e llevaba otro tozo de tortitas a la boca.**

**-Arigato,Haru-chan-dijo la nana de Natsumi,era una anciana de pelo liso y corto que siempre está sonriendo. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Aki.**

**-¿Diga?...Aja...claro ahora vamos-termino de hablar-Bien chicas terminemos de desayunar y nos vamos a la ribera del río allí nos espera la entrenadora.**

**-Hai**

* * *

**10 minutos después,las chicas ya estaban en la ribera del río, allí estaban tres chicas suponieron que también serian del "equipo" así que se acercaron ya que esas chicas estaban de espaldas.**

**-El helado de straciatela,el de vainilla. Me encantan los animales menos las serpientes, ya que les tengo fobia,se montar a caballo y...**

**-Hola,¿vosotras también os vais a unir?-dijo Toko,las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta y las dos peli-rojizas se quedaron sorprendidas.**

**-¿Momoka?-pregunto Natsumi**

**-¿Natsumi-nee?-pregunto la otra chica,Natsumi sonrío y las dos se abrazaron**

**-Creo que llego en mal momento-se escucho la voz de la entrenadora Kira**

**-No ha llegado en buen momento,¿estas chicas también se van a unir al equipo?-habló Aki**

**-¿Equipo?,¿que equipo?,por lo que yo recuerde ninguna acepto unirse todavía-dijo la entrenadora**

**-****¡NOS QUEREMOS UNIR!-****gritaron todas las chicas**

**-Esta bien,primero os presentare,estas chicas son Momoka Hosho Raimon,Etsuko Mizukoshi Endou y Fuyumi Tenshi**

**-¿Endou?,¿eres prima de Momoru Endou?-pregunto Natsumi**

**-Si,¿le conoces?**

**-Hai,nosotras somos sus amigas y Natsumi es su más o menos prima-dijo Fuyuka**

**-¿Como que más o menos?**

**-Es algo largo de contar,pero antes de eso mi nombre es Rika,ella es Toko,Fuyuka,Haruna,Aki y Natsumi-dijo Rika,las chicas les contaron la razón de por que ahora Natsumi y Endo son primos.**

**-Vaya,entonces eso significa que Etsu-chan y yo somos primas-dijo Momoka,abrazando a Etsuko**

**-Oye sueltame,me estas dejando...sin...aire-dijo la pobre Etsuko que se estaba volviendo azul.**

**-Gomen nasai,Etsu-nee-se disculpo Momoka**

**-No me llames así-habló Etsuko,mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Momoka**

**-Ahuu,eso dolió Etsu-nee TT-TT-dijo mientras recibía otro golpe.**

**-Chicas,vayan y diganle a los chicos que dejaran el equipo-ordena la entrenadora Kira, mientras que ella y las demás tenian una gotita anime en la cabeza.**

**-****Hai-****dijeron nuestras chicas favoritas y se fueron hacía el instituto**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Que le dirán las chicas a los chicos?**

**¿Como reaccionaran ellos al saber que dejan el equipo?**

**¿Endo habrá despertado?**

**¿Descubrirá que es un terrorista?**

**¿Por que el cielo es azul?**

**¿Por que haré tantas preguntas?Ni yo misma lo se xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado,SAYOOO**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas y chicos,lo siento mucho por no haber subido conti, lo se soy la peor escritora entenderé que después de esto haya perdido lectores,así que me disculpo. Ahora voy a decir las dos nuevas jugadoras del Inazuma Girl's,pero antes los chicos escogidos son:Fidio, Kido, Hiroto,Nagumo y Fubuki,y ahora las nuevas chicas:**

**Violeta Montenegro : 15 años,posición: defensa o delantera. Apariencia:Su cabello es de color rubio con las puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas , es liso y esta cortado en capas .Tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho, posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su rostro de color azul. Su piel es pálida, casi sin color , es suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos tienen heterocromíta , el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino que a veces da la impresión de que esta llorando . Posee un rostro angelical de finas facciones, tiene cejas finas y bien delineadas , sus labios son finos y de un rojo natural , su nariz es pequeña y respingona . Es delgada y con unas bonitas curvas que suelen llamar la atención. Tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado , aunque es algo baja de estatura. Personalidad: Es una persona que no muestra abiertamente sus emociones, le cuesta expresar cariño, afecto, inclusive hasta el enojo, tiene una actitud indiferente ante los demás, mas no significa que sea incapaz de querer, solo que no lo demuestra. No se frena al actuar, indiferente al dolor, la alegría o la tristeza de los demás para poder conseguir su meta, siempre suele decir que '' el fin justifica los medios''. Piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas para no cometer los mismos errores del pasado y siempre seguía por lo que su cabeza le dice y no por su corazón. defiende sus derechos y el de los demás a si se metan en problemas, Nunca agacha la cabeza, siempre camina entre la gente con la cabeza bien alta y con su fría mirada puesta en un punto cualquiera.**

**Cora Izumi;14 años,posición:delantera. Apariencia:Es peli-roja; por la mitad de la espalda, y un mechón a cada lado de la cara; al final de todo el pelo (Menos el flequillo), tiene rizos en forma de caracol; con el flequillo recto. Ojos café; y piel algo blanquecida. Algo alta; flaca y muy bien desarrollada. Personalidad:Amable; simpática; divertida,cariñosa,dulce, de actitud tranquila y pacífica. Es muy tranquila, y nunca la ves enfadarse; es dulce y carismática, si ve a una amiga muy mal, la ayuda con lo que sea.**

**Espero que os guste el capitulo.**

* * *

**Nuestras cuatro chicas favoritas se dirigían hacia el instituto Raimon,concretamente al club de fútbol. Cuando llegaron entraron a la vieja caseta y se encontraron con Endo que tenia en la cabeza un saco de hielo y a los demás alrededor del capitán.**

**-Endo-kun,¿que te ha ocurrido?-Pregunto Aki,el chico la miro**

**-Lo diré en dos palabras:terroristas-respondió el cabeza de balón,haciendo que a todos se les apareciera una gotita anime en la nuca.**

**-Endo,en realidad has dicho una-le dijo Goenji**

**-Ahh,pues me podéis decir que es esto que dice el futuro-dice mientras saca un periódico del bolsillo**

**-Endo-baka eso es un periódico,pe-rió-di-co el no dice el futuro en el se dice las cosas que pasan,por ejemplo en los deportes y en la política,¿entiendes?-le explico Natsumi**

**-¿Como has dicho que se llamaba?, has dicho ¿Federíco? Y ¿has dicho que Federíco también dice cosas sobre deportes?-habló el mayor idiota del planeta con los ojos en forma de estrella, por lo que todas se caen al estilo anime.**

**-Si Endo,se llama Federíco y si cuenta cosas de deportes y antes que preguntes los terroristas son gente que hace daño a las naciones o ha gente importante-dijo Natsumi**

**-Ahh, entonces Federíco y Terrón de azúcar son enemigos y como yo cogí a Federíco,Terrón de azúcar me hizo daño a mi,¿cierto?-relato y preguntó Endo,a los que sus amigos dieron como caso perdido y asintieron con la cabeza.**

**-Oigan chicas,¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto Fudo con un balón en los pies,las chicas miraron a los chicos y vieron que tenian todos un balón al lado.**

**[Pensamiento de las chicas:**

**-****Chicos nos vamos del equipo-****hablaron todas a la vez,los chicos las miraron con cara asesina y les dispararon los balones con sus súper-técnicas]**

**-Mm,mejor hablamos fuera y dejen los balones aquí-dijo Fuyuppe con algo de miedo,todos salieron y se dirigieron al campo de fútbol,y a las chicas les entro todavía más miedo ya que en el campo habían un montón de balones y un tira balones de fútbol y baloncesto.**

**-¿Y bien?-pregunto Tsunami**

**-Mm sentaros en el banquillo-dijo Toko a los que todos los chicos se sentaron en el banquillo**

**-Verán esto pueden que lo tomen a mal,pero es lo que a nosotras nos hace feliz-comenzó Haruna**

**-Cierto,pensad en nuestra felicidad-siguió Rika,los chicos las miraban de forma rara hasta que una idea pasó por la mente de todos ellos.**

**-****¡ESTÁN EMBARAZADAS!-****gritaron todos a la vez,a lo que las chicas se pusieron como unos tomates**

**-¡COMO PODEIS DECIR ALGO ASÍ,IDIOTAS!-****gritaron Natsumi y Toko**

**-Uf menos mal****-suspiraron,ya que empezaban a pensar a quien asesinar,por haber tocado y haberles robado la pureza a sus chicas**  
**-Lo que queríamos deciros es que nos vamos-dijo Aki**

**-¿Como que os vais?,¿de donde?-pregunto Endo**

**-Del equipo-finalizo Fuyuppe**

**-****Ahh vale,esperen ¿¡QUE!?****-gritaron todos**

**-Os ha dado por gritar hoy,¿verdad?-comentó Haruna**

**-¿Como que dejáis el equipo?-pregunto Fudo,pasando del comentario de Haruna**

**-¡Hey!no pases de mi comentario**

**-Pues veras es que...-Fuyuka se quedo pensando y mirando a sus amigas**

**-Estamos descuidando nuestros estudios-dijo Natsumi mientras se mordía su labio inferior, como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en algo, estaba nerviosa o mentía**

**-Pero si vosotras sacáis muy buenas notas-dijo Goenji mirando a Natsumi con los ojos entrecerrados**

_**-"Estúpido y sensual Shuuya Goenji"-**_**pensó Natsumi-**_**"Por que tenía que ser uno de los que tiene cerebro y encima me conoce demasiado bien"**_**-siguió pensando la chica y maldiciendo a su mejor amigo**

**-Pero siempre estamos aquí y siempre salimos tarde y no podemos hacer nada juntas y encima hoy hemos hecho amigas nuevas y queremos estar con ellas,así que lo sentimos chicos,chicas nos vamos llegamos tarde-explico Toko**

**-Es verdad quedamos con las chicas,vámonos. Adios chicos-se despidió Aki**

**-Sayonara-****dijeron las demás y se fueron corriendo**

* * *

**En la ribera del río**

**Se encontraba la entrenadora junto con Momoka,Etsuko,Fuyumi, junto con dos chicas más.**

**-¡ENTRENADORA!-se escucho la voz de Rika,todas voltearon y se saludaron.**

**-Chicas os presento a Violeta Montenegro y a Cora Izumi-presentó la entrenadora a las dos nuevas integrantes.**

**-Hola-Saludo de forma fría Violeta**

**-Ohayo espero que seamos muy buenas amigas-saludo Cora con una sonrisa**

**-Lo mismo digo,yo soy Haruna,ella es Fuyuka,Natsumi,Aki,Toko y Rika-dijo Haruna presentando a sus amigas.**

**-Natsu-nee,has visto que todas muy frías menos mal que Cora-chan no es así-Habló Momoka con una sonrisa**

**-Ehh bueno si tu lo dices,por cierto Momoka ten esto te pertenece-dijo Natsumi mientras se quitaba el collar que llevaba puesto.**

**-Ehh,hay va es verdad,aquí tienes el tuyo-dijo Momoka haciendo la mismo que su prima.**

**-¿Por que os dais los collares?-pregunto Cora.**

**-Pues veras nuestras madres eran gemelas y cuando eran niñas se compraron estos collares,mi madre se llamaba Natalia y la madre de Momoka se llamaba Michelle,por eso tienen una N y una M con sus colores favoritos,pero unos años antes de morir nos lo dieron-comenzó contando Natsumi**

**-Nuestras madres tenian una enfermedad que pasaba de generación en generación,cuando estas embarazada la enfermedad empieza y a los 5 años de dar a luz mueres, muy pocas sobreviven por eso en nuestra familia materna no tenemos muchos primos ya que nuestros tíos y tías aprecian demasiado sus vidas. Cuando teníamos 10 años mi prima y yo nos volvimos a ver en la granja de mis abuelos maternos, mi abuela es de las pocas que sobrevivió de esa enfermedad, y cuando faltaban dos horas para irnos nos intercambiamos los collares y nos echamos una foto que cada una tiene en su casa,prometimos que cuando nos volviéramos a ver nos lo devolveríamos para poder sentir que nuestras madres están con nosotras-finalizo Momoka con una sonrisa triste**

**-Ya veo-dijo Cora,todas se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo que serian grandes amigas,cuando se dieron cuenta la entrenadora no estaba así que se fueron a la orilla del río para conocerse mejor. Cuando llegaron se sentaron metiendo los pies en el agua.**

* * *

**-Yo en realidad tengo una familia muy unida-dijo Aki**

**-Yo tengo a mi madre en Osaka y a mi padre en Tokio,los dos hace tiempo se pelearon pero no se divorciaron,aun así se aman mucho y están esperando a volver a verse-habló Rika**

**-Pues mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña,pero al menos tengo a mi padre que me cuida y me protege-dijo Toko**

**-Mi historia es muy larga-dijo Violeta-Pero creo que mejor os la cuento:Nací y crecí en una familia muy religiosa, siempre fui una persona muy rebelde y por eso siempre estaba castigada. Mi padre y mi madre estaban separados y yo vivía con mi madre, mi mellizo Jack y mi hermana pequeña Kaory. Un día mi madre ne prohibió que saliera con una chica del barrio a jugar , yo me enfade mucho y le dije que la odiaba y me escape de su casa, mi madre se sintió tan disgustada que sufrió un infarto al corazón y murió . Cuando volví a casa mi madre había muerto, ahora vivo con mi padre, mi hermana y mis dos tías, mi padre y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien y siempre discutimos ya que el me culpa de la muerte de mi madre. Mis tías me obligan a estudiar y a hacer trabajos ''voluntarios'' en la iglesia. A mis 12 años fui enviada a un internado después de que gastara una broma a mi maestra de lengua, allí comencé a tener problemas con los demás niños. Sufrí acoso escolar y maltrato por parte de un profesor ya que a mi me costaba mucho expresar mis sentimientos y relacionarme con los demás , la cosa empeoro cuando mi padre me contó que me casaría. Después de la boda fui llevada de vuelta a casa después de que en el colegio me rompiera un brazo cuando uno de los niños me empujo por unas escaleras. A mis 14 años descubrí que mi madrastra le era infiel a mi padre, cuando mi madrastra supo que sabia su secreto me amenazo diciéndome que me enviaría de vuelta al internado. Mi padre se puso enfermo un dia sin razón alguna y al cabo de tres semanas murió. Mi madrastra le dijo a kaory que había sido yo la causante de la muerte de mi padre, mi hermana Kaory se sintió tan disgustada que huyo de casa y cuando cruzaba una calle un auto la atropello dejándola en coma. Yo al verme tan sola y sin nadie que me quisiera me volvió una persona algo amargada, rebelde , fría y calculadora. Conocí a Suzuno en un parque y nos hicimos amigos al tener pensamientos y personalidades parecidas, el es mi mejor amigo y le considero como un hermano. Actualmente vivo con su madrastra y mi hermano Jack a la espera de tener mi mayoría de edad para poder salirme de esa casa a buscar mi ''felicidad''-termino de contar,las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y todas la abrazaron.**

**-Bueno yo tengo un hermano mayor llamado Yuuto Kido, nuestros padres murieron en un accidente de avión,así que nos criamos en un orfanato,él siempre me protegía de los niños que se metían conmigo,pero un día me adoptaron y me separaron de él y a él igual. Yo me crié con una familia buena y cariñosa,en cambio mi Oni-san con un hombre que nunca le a dado amor ,pero por suerte volvemos a estar juntos-relato Haruna**

**-Yo es algo más o menos parecido a lo de Haru-chan,mis padres murieron un día que estaban de paseo conmigo cuando cruzamos la carretera un auto los atropello y yo quede en estado de shock,no comía ni hablaba así que los médicos llamaron a mi profesor que era muy cercano a mí,me hicieron hipnosis y creí que el era mi padre hasta que un día recordé todo y me volví a quedar en shock pero Momoru-kun me ayudo y volví a ser yo- contó Fuyuka**

**-Yo tengo una familia más o menos normal-dijo Etsuko**

**-Dices eso por Endo,¿verdad?-dice Natsumi comprendiendo a Etsuko**

**-Si**

**-Tranquila que algunas de aquí te comprendemos,y más hoy -dijo recordando lo que dijo Endo sobre el periódico y los terroristas.**

**-Pues yo soy huérfana desde los 5 años y tengo una salud muy delicada por eso soy gerente y también por que mi madre fue una gran doctora-dijo Fuyumi**

**-Ya veo,y ¿juegas en alguna posición?-pregunto Aki**

**-si soy portera**

**-Hay va,igual que yo-dice Aki con una sonrisa**

**-Pues yo nací en New Yorkina, pero me vine a vivir a Japón por motivos de trabajo de mi padre, yo soy o como dice mi padre "La mujer de la casa" ya que mi madre murió en el parto, pero mi padre no la culpa de nada. Yo quiero llegar a ser una buena futbolista y cumplir el sueño de mi madre; que es "Llegar a ser alguien importante"-termino de contar Cora**

**Estuvieron hablando de más cosas hasta que el móvil de Aki sonó.**

**-¿Diga?...vale,yo se lo diré a las chicas..si...adiós entrenadora-termino la llamada**

**-¿Qué ocurre,Aki-chan?-pregunto Etsuko**

**-La entrenadora dice que el próximo viernes tenemos que estar aquí a las 18:00 para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento, vamos a ir el fin de semana a entrenar al instituto de la Alius-termino de decir**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado bayy**


End file.
